


Touch, Whispers, and Love

by charcolor



Category: UTAU
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, this is just short + for fun idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: The three UTAUloids cuddle on the sofa.





	Touch, Whispers, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month let's appreciate this ship a little more please??

Six hands tangled and intertwined and joined together underneath the thick, soft blanket. Teto sat in between her two companions on the plush sofa, her arms each wrapped in their temperature. Momo was warm, like freshly baked cookies still too melty to eat. Uta was cold, like a clear lake in the summertime. The sensations balanced, filling Teto with utter tranquility.

Of course, with Teto as the balance, it was difficult to provide the same feeling for the girls beside her.

Momo's murmur was a soft fuzz in Teto's ear. "You're both so nice and cold, like ice cream."

Uta's whisper was a cool breeze. "You're both so warm, like sunlight."

Teto's only response to either of them was "I love you," the words slowly falling into a sleepy mumble.

Momo's lips, pink and glossy, gently pressed against the top of Teto's head without a word.

They'd been facing a flickering television, old anime playing at a low volume, attention lost hours ago as the girls cuddled. Teto glanced at the screen, her sight blurred with drowsiness, before burying her head in Uta's chest.

Uta's smooth, pale fingers brushed through Teto's hair, tracing lines that went down her neck then up again, and receiving a pleased murmur.

Momo leaned over Teto, closer to Uta, their hands squeezing together with affirmation, and reached her lips to Uta's cheek. Uta's shoulders scrunched up around her neck as a faint red tint blossomed in her face. Momo giggled, soft, sweet, adorable, just like everything else about her.

The words "I love you" were spoken again, this time by Uta, her small smile breaking through, her teeth a little crooked, shining white in the faded light of the television. Momo reached her hand into Uta's hair. It was soft and fluffy, absolutely comforting to touch. Teto very gently headbutted Uta with closed eyes and a smile, as if she were a playful kitten. Uta leaned closer to both the girls, giving Teto a quick kiss on the back of her neck.

The three of them were a pretzel now, tangled and twisted all over each other underneath the blanket. It would likely take an hour to separate in the morning, but right now they were completely content sharing the moment with each other, sharing their touch and their whispers and their love.


End file.
